ocs_for_monstroussfandomcom-20200215-history
OCs
Hello! ~ Here is my first OC: Possible names: Serenity OC wolf 1 Pup.jpg|Pup OC wolf 1 novice or adult.jpg|Novice OC wolf1.jpg|Adult OC wolf 1 adult or novice.jpg|Adult OC wolf 1 Howling.jpg|Howling OC wolf11.gif|Made with Dolldivine OC Wolf1AJ.gif|As an adult in AJ Allu Omen Vanish Frost Dream Eclipse Harmony Gender: Shewolf Breed: Dire Wolf, Grey Wolf, Arctic Wolf, Husky Mix ~ Second OC: ''' '''Possible Names: ' OC wolf 2 pup.jpg|Pup OC wolf 2 novice or adult.jpg|Novice OC wolf2.jpg|Adult OC wolf 2 Howling.jpg|Howling OC wolf22.gif|Made on Dolldivine OC wolf2AJF.gif|As an adult in AJ OC wolf2AJM.gif|As an adult in AJ ' Razor (Ray) Eclipse Solar Edge Omen Rio Gender: '''Male '''Breed: '''Tibetan Wolf, Grey Wolf Mix ~ '''Third OC: ' OC wolf 3 pup.jpg|Pup OC wolf3.jpg|Novice OC wolf 3 adult or novice.jpg|Adult OC wolf 3 novice or adult.jpg|Adult OC wolf 3 howling.jpg|Howling OC wolf33.gif|Made on Dolldivine OC wolf3AJF.gif|As an adult in AJ OC wolf3AJM.gif|As an adult in AJ ' Possible Names: Spade Obsidian Vanish Feather Rain Tar Gender: '''Shewolf '''Breed: '''Eastern Wolf, Steppe Wolf Mix ~ '''Fourth OC: Possible Names: ' OC dog1.jpg|Adult OC dog11.gif|Made on Dolldivine OC dog1F.gif|As an adult in AJ Holly Wisteria Alice Belle (Bella) 'Pumpkin' '''Gender: '''Shedog '''Breed: '''Elo, ~ Eurasier, Bobtail and Chow-Chow ~ '''Fifth OC:' ' OC dog 2 pup.jpg|Pup OC dog 2 novice or adult.jpg|Novice OC dog 2 adult or novice.jpg|Adult OC dog2.jpg|Adult OC dog22.gif|Made on Dolldivine OC dog2M.gif|As an adult in AJ ' Possible Names: Everest Russel (Rush) Wrath Leo Lark Gender: '''Male '''Breed: '''Shiba Inu, Red Wolf Mix ~ '''Sixth OC:(Seventh OC's sister) OC dog 3 pup.jpg|Honey as a pup Sibling love OC 3 and 4.jpg|Honey with her brother when they were pups OC dog 3 adult or novice.jpg|Honey as a novice (Ignore the background and leash) OC dog 3 novice or adult.jpg|Honey as an adult OC dog3&4.jpg|Honey as an adult (Ginger) OC dog33.gif|Honey made on Dolldivine OC dog3F.gif|Honey as an adult on AJ Possible Names: Wisteria Rain Pumpkin Honey Gender: '''Shedog '''Breed: '''Czechoslovakian wolfdog, Husky mix ~ '''Seventh OC:(Sixth OC's brother) OC dog 4 pup.jpg|Pup Siblings 3 and 4.jpg|with his sister as pups OC dog 4 novice or adult.jpg|Novice OC dog 4 adult or novice.jpg|Adult OC dog3&4.jpg|As an adult (Grey) OC dog44.gif|Made in Dolldivine OC dog4M.gif|As an adult in AJ Possible Names: Spade Savage Wolf Tar Toby Gender: 'Male '''Breed: '''Czechoslovakian wolfdog, Husky mix ~ ' OC cat 1 kitten.jpg|Onyx as a kitten OC cat 1 adult or novice.jpg|Onyx as a novice OC cat1.jpg|Onyx as an adult OC cat 1 novice or adult.jpg|Onyx as an adult OC cat11.gif|Onyx made on Dolldivine OC cat1F.gif|Onyx as and adult in AJ ''' '''Eighth OC: Name: ''Onyx'' (Replacement/sister/ or mate of Cascade) Gender: '''Shecat '''Breed: '''Havana Brown X Maine Coon ~ ~ ~ '''Ninth OC:(Tenth OC's sister) OC cat 2 kitten.jpg|Kitten (Ignore the hand) OC cat 2 novice or adult.jpg|Novice OC cat 2 adult or novice.JPG|Adult OC cat2.jpg|Adult (Lighter) OC cat222.gif|Made on Dolldivine OC cat2FF.gif|As an adult in AJ Possible Names: Harmony Daisy Belle (Bella) Honey Gender: '''Shecat '''Breed: '''Ocicat ~ Abyssinian, Siamese, and American Shorthair ~ OC cat 22 kitten.jpg|Lark as a kitten OC cat 22 novice or adult.jpg|Lark as a novice OC cat 22 adult or novice.jpg|Lark as an adult OC cat2.jpg|Lark as an adult (Darker) OC cat22.gif|Lark made on Dolldivine OC cat2M.gif|Lark as an adult on AJ '''Tenth OC:(Ninth OC's brother) Possible Names: Lark Leo Mickey Gender: '''Tomcat '''Breed: '''Ocicat ~ Abyssinian, Siamese, and American Shorthair ~ '''Eleventh OC: OC cat 3 kitten.jpg|Kitten OC cat3.jpg|Novice OC cat 3 adult or novice.jpg|Adult OC cat33.gif|Made on Dolldivine OC cat3F.gif|As an adult on AJ OC cat3M.gif|As an adult on AJ Possible Names: Oscar Lucky Drizzle Harmony Solar Vanish Gender: '''WIP '''Breed: '''Abyssinian ~ '''Twelfth OC: OC cat4 kitten.jpg|Kitten OC cat4 novice or adult.jpg|Novice OC cat4.jpg|Adult OC cat4 adult or novice.jpg|Adult OC cat44.gif|Made on Dolldivine OC cat4F.gif|As an adult in AJ '''Possible Names: Alice Frost Dream Rain Gender: '''Shecat '''Breed: '''Persian, Norwegian Forest Cat Mix ~ '''Thirteenth OC: ' Oc cat 5 kitten.jpg|Zeus as a kitten OC cat 5 novice or adult.jpg|Zeus as a novice (Ignore the harness and collar) OC cat5.jpg|Zeus as an adult Oc cat 5 adult or novice.jpg|Zeus as an adult OC cat55.gif|Zeus made on Dolldivine OC cat5M.gif|Zeus as an adult on AJ Possible Names:'Danger Wolf Puddle Drizzle Zeus Gender: '''Tomcat '''Breed: '''American Bobtail ~ '''Fourteenth OC: ' OC cat6 kitten.jpg|Kitten OC cat6 novice or adult.jpg|Novice OC cat6.jpg|Adult OC cat66.gif|Made on Dolldvine OC cat6M.gif|As an adult in AJ Possible Names:'Tar Joker Bruno Mickey Oscar Wrath Gender: 'Tomcat '''Breed: '''American Shorthair, Sokoke, European Shorthair Mix ~ ' Oc cat7 kitten.jpg|Ginger as a kitten (Left) OC cat7 adult or novice.jpg|Ginger as a novice OC cat7.jpg|Ginger as an adult OC cat 7 novice or adult.jpg|Ginger as an adult OC cat77.gif|Ginger made on Dolldivine OC cat7F.gif|Ginger as an adult in AJ Fifteenth OC:Possible Names: Ginger Holly Callie Honey '''Gender: '''Shecat '''Breed: '''Oriental Shorthair, British Shorthair, Domestic Shorthair Mix